far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Thorg
Thorg has over 300 breeds of scorpion like arachnids. they range in size from that of about a penny to a few massive creatures the size of elephants. Their stingers also have a range of interesting toxic effects. I recall one particular breed of Thorg Scorpion whose venom causes the blood to turn to acid melting the body from inside out. Add that to the other deadly fauna and the hostile populace and you have a cocktail of fun -''A Pyxis Explorer on the subject of Thorg Thorg is part of the Ragnhil system in Hex #0004. Formerly a prosperous planet, events during the silence caused it to be the low-technology feral world it is today. History of the Planet Colonization Thorg was not always the desolate Feral World it is today. When humanity conquered Acheron Rho, Thorg was a picked as a prime world for colonization. After the failure of Koschei, the citizens who abandoned the planet were transferred to Thorg leading to a large bump in population. This influx of citizens placed a large strain on the colony’s resources and led to higher rates of public unrest. The Scream and Silence This unrest was only amplified when the scream ripped through the sector isolating the planet. during this silence groups emerged on the planet to challenge the current leadership. Since they couldn’t count on Imperial help because of the silence and interstellar travel being impossible, the government hired the in-system PMC, Deathless Conflict Solutions. This choice would ultimately lead to the downfall of the planet. While their soldiers were undoubtedly well trained and armed, Deathless leadership was distracted by their current operations on Koschei, where the survival of the planet’s colony was crucial. This led to suboptimal and rushed decision making during the operation. Thorg's Fall This came to a head during the end of the war, only one rebel base remained but was heavily defended, instead of throwing soldiers at the facility the choice was made and an orbital barrage was called upon the base. This turned out to be a grave error as the base housed an unstable experimental new weapon. The barrage set off a chain of explosions that ripped through the planet, permanently altering its landscape and changing Thorg forever. Cities around the world were destroyed in an instant leading to the death of millions and crippling the world’s infrastructure. Anything the blast didn't destroy was left unusable and what little of the population survived soon found themselves in a hellish wasteland. Due to the uncertain cause of the destruction as it happened during the Silence, the world was placed under quarantine by imperial decree and travel to and from Thorg was strictly prohibited. Over the next few hundred years, Thorg shifted from a once prosperous colony to a desolate hellscape populated by dangerous warlords and nightmarish creatures. The world has stayed in a constant state of decay ever since. The Imperial quarantine is enforced by the Koschian Imperial Consulate. Thorg and The Deathless Deathless Conflict Solutions openly denies their implication in Thorg’s fall, blaming it on the civil war that occurred during the Silence. Even though they are responsible for the planet’s condition, The Deathless do no effort to help return the planet to its former status. On the contrary, keeping Thorg as a desolate planet infested with warlords and monstrosities is beneficial to DCS, who use it as a training ground for their troops. It proves to be an excellent and varied training and testing ground with its various features. Such features include, but are not limited to: * Monstrous fauna modified by the cataclysmic explosions that effectively destroyed Thorg, the Thorgian Scorpion breeds are a prime example. * Openly hostile Warbands who provide live-fire training and testing opportunities to Deathless troops. * Varied climates and environments, providing different scenarios to test and train survival skills and the effects of different environments to Deathless equipment. Technically, no outsider is allowed on Thorg by Imperial decree, this hasn’t stopped The Deathless from operating on its surface. Even more so, they seem to have never been harassed by imperial authorities regarding this clear breach of the law. The exact reason as to why this has gone unpunished, even though it is no secret, is unknown. Some rumours say that Deathless Conflict Solutions make regular bribes to the imperial authorities in charge of enforcing the quarantine, or even that no one dares interfere with their operations on Thorg, simply because they could ensure that anyone who does so loses their position, but no records of such demotions exist. Feral World In the long, isolated night of the Silence, some worlds have experienced total moral and cultural collapse. Whatever remains has been twisted beyond recognition into assorted death cults, xenophobic fanaticism, horrific cultural practices, or other behavior unacceptable on more enlightened worlds. These worlds are almost invariably quarantined by other planets. Enemies: * Decadent noble * Mad cultist * Xenophobic local * Cannibal chief * Maltech researcher Friends: * Trapped outworlder * Aspiring reformer * Native wanting to avoid traditional flensing Complications: * Horrific local "celebration" * Inexplicable and repugnant social rules * Taboo zones and people Things: * Terribly misused piece of pretech * Wealth accumulated through brutal evildoing * Valuable possesion owned by luckless outworlder victim Places: * Atrocity amphitheater * Traditional torture parlor * Ordinary location twisted into something terrible Quarantined World The world is under a quarantine, and space travel to and from it is strictly forbidden. This may be enforced by massive ground batteries that burn any interlopers from the planet's sky, or it may be that a neighboring world runs a persistent blockade. Enemies: * Defense installation commander * Suspicious patrol leader * Crazed asteroid hermit Friends: * Relative of a person trapped on the world * Humanitarian relief official * Treasure hunter Complications: * The natives want to remain isolated * The quarantine is enforced by an ancient alien installation * The world is rife with maltech abominations * The blockade is meant to starve everyone on the barren world Things: * Defense grid key * Bribe for getting someone out * Abandoned alien tech Places: * Bridge of a blockading ship * Defense installation control room * Refugee camp Warlords The world is plagued by warlords. Numerous powerful men and women control private armies sufficiently strong to cow whatever local government may exist. On the lands they claim, their word is law. Most spend their time oppressing their own subjects and murderously pillaging those of their neighbors. Most like to wrap themselves in the mantle of ideology, religious fervor, or an ostensibly legitimate right to rule. Enemies: * Warlord * Avaricious lieutenant * Expensive assassin * Aspiring minion Friends: * Vengeful commoner * Government military officer * Humanitarian aid official * Village priest Complications: * The warlords are willing to cooperate to fight mutual threats * The warlords favor specific religions or races over others * The warlords are using substantially more sophisticated tech than others * Some of the warlords are better rulers than the government Things: * Weapons cache * Buried plunder * A warlord's personal battle harness * Captured merchant shipping Places: * Gory battlefield * Burnt-out village * Barbaric warlord palace * Squalid refugee camp Orbital Ruin Kunes 1 '''Occupation:'Trigger-happy scavengers 'Situation:'A terrible secret is unearthed Research Base Saheki 1 'Occupation:'Scientists from a major local corp 'Situation:'Selling black-market tech Space Station Knobel 3 'Occupation:'Freeze-dried ancient corpses 'Situation:'Vault for dangerous pretech Category:Planets